Ocean Breeze
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: The beach was always a great place for a young Bakura to go take his anger out when his parents were treating him "unfairly"- especially after throwing a hermit crab at his younger brother. What Bakura didn't expect however, was to meet an odd looking boy named Marik, and for an odd sort of friendship to take place. However, will the friendship last, or be swept away like a wave?


Bakura grumbled and flopped down in the sand, scowling up at the starry night sky and trying his best to hold back tears: It just wasn't fair! His parents were being all grumpy and blaming him for Ryou scrapping his knee! It wasn't like he had pushed the other down in the sand and then ran away in their game of tag! No way! Ryou had definitely ran into that hermit crab that had whizzed through the air, had fallen over, and then scraped his knee up all badly and stuff and had just randomly blamed it on him! It wasn't his fault at all!  
Giving a small huff of annoyance, the young albino folded his arms and continued raging up at the silent night sky. Exactly, this wasn't fair at all... His parents were being stupid, and Ryou was just a huge softy- a wuss! If he were a real man like Bakura himself, he would have taken that scraped knee like a war wound and had chased after him, and then tackled him onto the ground, and shove sand in his eyes-  
Rubbing furiously at said eyes to hold back his now apparent tears, Bakura just tried not to cry as he remembered the yelling, and the caning, and the grounding he had received from their stupid, grouchy parents. Again, it just wasn't fair! Ryou deserved all this for being a stupid little clutz, not himself!  
Besides, he felt like he deserved a sea sat popsicle... Yeah, and some lemonade, and then a nice, big cranberry scone-  
Licking his lips a bit at the thought of biting into one of those, he sat up and shifted his long, messy, white locks out of his light brown eyes so that he could stare out sadly at the sea. To think the world was so big, and he was stuck here... With a cry baby for a younger brother, and really mean and wicked parents! It wasn't fair! He wanted to be like one of those seagulls that flew overhead each morning, afternoon and evening. To flap his own pair of wings, take off, and go on an adventure somewhere! Okay, so he didn't really know where, but somewhere would be nice, wouldn't it?! And then he could go look for treasure, or find the legendary Captain Kirkland and challenge him for his stupid treasure or whatever, or join a cannibal cult, or Egypt or whatever...  
Snorting, he started glaring at the sea and scowling once more. Yeah right! Egypt was lame- it was all stupid Ryou and his geeky friend, Yugi, ever talked about! It was always Pyramids this, and mummies that, and pharaohs, and stupid magic golden puzzles! They babbled nerdy nonsense that no one cared about! And it made Bakura annoyed.  
Firmly knitting his brows together, he picked up a shell sitting in the sand beside him and tossed it out at the sea, starting to smile slightly. Yeah! Tossing junk was awesome!  
Picking up another shell, he started tossing out tons of them, causing his smile to grow, and grow, till he was laughing and blowing his long bangs out of his face. This was fun! Out here he wasn't restricted to stupid stuff like chores, rules, more chores, more rules, and his stupid kid brother! Out near the ocean shore, being able to run around barefoot, and just let the hungry waves of the water lap and nip at his toes felt really good! Even if the water was freezing sometimes! And the way the sand felt cushiony, and heated him up when he was cold... He wasn't sure why, but the ocean always made him feel better, not alone. It didn't really talk or anything, and sometimes it wasn't very inviting, but it was the only friend he had...  
Before he could ponder about his love for the ocean, or his resentment towards his family, he heard soft footsteps on the shore.  
Whipping around with a glare now, he scanned the beach to see who it was, when he spotted a pitiful looking site. Jeez, this kid looked like he had it rough! He was dressed in some old clothes- a blue shirt with some sort of fish sewn onto it, an orange long sleeve shirt under it, and some brown kahki pants. His hair was just as messy as his own, and a golden color. He had sharp looking bangs that almost went in front of his eyes, and the back of his hair touching his shoulders. It was much shorter than Bakura's then, who's went all down his back and was currently tied back so it could be somewhat manageable...

As he inspected the other boy more, he noticed how tan he was. Must be a forgien weirdo or something! He thought, wrinkling his nose. This kid had violet eyes! And with weird black mud around them too for some reason.  
Staring some more, Bakura put on an intimidating look, hitched up his long, horizontal striped, light blue t-shirt, and ran at the other boy. As he did, he started hollering in a thick, high pitched British accent, "Oi! What in blazes are you doin' on my beach, kid?!"  
The other boy flinched and whipped around to see some random, white haired, pale as a ghost boy running over to him, and he was a bit on the short side. Who was this? Alright, so Marik didn't really know anyone to be quite frank- he and his family had just moved here and all to Outset Island, but why was this kid yelling at him?! And why was his voice all funny and girly? And how did he own beach anyways? This was weird!  
Furrowing his brow, Marik scowled slightly and yelled back at him in an Arabic accent of sorts, "What are you talking about?! The sign said it was for the public, not some weirdo like you!"  
Bakura began to glare and stopped in front of the other boy, fists clenched. What?! This beach was totally his! He had scrawled his name out in the sand tons of times on it, so why did this mangy mutt think he could just step on it?! No can do! This was Beach Bakura- wait no! Bakura Bay! Bakura Blue? Eh, he'd change the name later, but for now, Bakura Bay sounded pretty nice...  
"Hello?! I've been saying your name for a trillion minutes!" Marik snapped, scowling and pushing Bakura a bit. He wasn't afraid of this pipsqueak! He had been born in the desert! He could take on anything!  
But not cave spiders... Those were big, hairy, scary and had wings.. Maybe... But Rishid might have been lying about that to get him to go to bed...  
"I'm zoning out?!" Bakura snapped, blowing at his hair and pushing Marik back, "Look who's talking!" he then spat at the sand to get this weirdo blondy to move, "Buzz off! You have to have special permission to be on Bakura Bay!"

Marik raised a slender brow and folded his arms. What was this kid talking about? The sign said Great Bay... Could this kid not read or something? Weird... But wasn't he English? Shouldn't he be able to read then?!  
Placing a hand up to his chin in thought for a moment, Marik's eyes slid over to inspect Bakura. Hmm.. This kid seemed out of the ordinary- like the Boogeyman! He heard that he was a white haired, black eyed demon that ate little kids who didn't go to bed on time... So maybe this kid was a demon or whatever? If that was true, then why wasn't he trying to eat his soul or something-  
"Hey! Snap out of it, blondie!" Bakura piped up, giving another glare and yanking on Marik's hair, "All your spacing out is weird! And I was asking you-"

Marik let out a feral hiss and tackled the unsuspecting Bakura down into the sand, trying his best to punch the other in the chest as he yelled, "Leave my hair alone you shrimp!"

Which caused the other boy's eye to twitch as he fought of a storm of fists. He. Wasn't. A shrimp! He was just a late bloomer! He would be big enough eventually- it just took time and stuff!  
Growling, he tried to smack Marik upside the head," Shrimp?! Look who's talkin- your skin looks like a lobster shell it's so tanned!"  
Marik gave an angry growl of his own and dug his knees into Bakura's shins, "Take that back, you stupid little brat!"  
"Make me, girly girl!"  
"As if, soybean!"  
And with that, the two children continued to fight one another as they wrestled, and rolled around in the sand... Till a large wave rode up and completely drenched the two, causing them to screech in surprise and break away from one another.  
Rubbing his eyes from the splash, Bakura shook himself and scowled once more... Till he saw Marik completely drenched, and with seaweed on his head, causing him to start giggling. The other looked super funny! Like a wet dog!  
Marik spat out some water and glared, till he turned and saw that Bakura had a bunch of shrimp in his hair, causing him to start giggling as well. Whoever this kid was, it seemed he was right when he had first called him shrimp.  
"You have stuff on your head!" they both called out at the same time, causing them to both laugh and stand up shakily.  
Bakura felt like he had tons of thoughts running through his head: Who was this kid? Why hadn't Matthew seen him before? Was he new? Why was his voice so weird? And above it all, did he fight a lot, because wrestling with him had been tons of fun!  
Marik seemed to be thinking around the same questions, but also wondering, did shrimp here really own the beach? If he did, that would be weird! He was just a kid! How did a kid own a beach!?  
Eventually, they both met in the middle and stood, gazing into one anothers eyes. They were deathly silent, deep in thought, and completely transfixed. Deep in the recesses of their minds, they thought... This person was a lot like me! They were tough, got mad easily, and could wrestle really well! Which made them both curious: just who were they talking to?  
Marik decided he would be the first to as he shook himself and questioned, "So uh, who are you?" he held out a hand, "I'm Marik!"  
Bakura eyed his hand wearily at first, but then decided to take it, shaking the other's and greeting simply, "I'm Bakura!"  
And with that, despite a bit of uncertainty, and some fear, and some curiosity, the two started a bond that would be tested, but meant something to both of them: They finally had a friend.**  
Author's note: I don't really write much for Yu-Gi-Oh anymore, but... I think I want to again. This fandom isn't as stupid as the one I'm in, and I really just... Want to write something fun! So here you go!  
This is dedicated to my best friend, blood sister, and co-author Anna, who knows how to put a smile on my face. :3 Expect a few more chapters for this, but somehow, I intend this story to be kinda short, so I don't know! ^^ We'll see as we go along!  
So for now, read and review!**


End file.
